Charity
by rayanny
Summary: Charity lost every thing she loved and every time she tried to love it pushed her back. will she find love in a cold walled up heart? Or be dashed ageist that wall to never love agene? all she could see was burning roses R&R plz


Charity

It was snowing as a young child of 10 walks home after school. She is thinking of nothing but what she would like to do with all this fresh snow, when a fire truck zooms by and nearly nocks her down. She watches it go down the street and then tern left. ' Oh, goody.' she thinks 'I'll be able to see if James really did start his house a light.' she quickened her passé.

At an age like the one she was in you should never be dealt a blow like the one coming. It is so tragic.

As she came around the corner she saw her home engulfed in flame. The windows had burst from the heat, her mothers fames rose bushes were burning, the life she knew was now disappearing be for her eyes. Her mother was hanging out the window with a bag of the little girls best things and was about to jump when the fire reached the propane tank. The horror of that moment she would remember all her life.

She ran as fast and hard as she could throwing herself at the house. She tried to get to her mom, screaming for her. Tears were rolling down her face doing little to stop the pane. Not only of her loss but of the fire. She screamed agene but to no avail.

The firemen dragged her from the flame and through blankets on her to smother the flames. She still screamed for her mom, still cried, and still tried to go back in. They had to lock her in a car to stop her. Only seconds after locked her in the house exploded sending shard's of the house every were. Her mother never came out.

As her sat there she could do nothing but watch as they put the fire out. Later they would put the body in a big black bag and take it away. But now she just watched the killer flames be extinguished. To late to stop them from hurting. To late to stop them from tearing her to pieces. Wile sitting there she wondered if she would ever have a life agene.

The people that came later only mad the pane on her face go away. Soft words from others made her feel even wears. But soon she could not stay awake any more. And so begins her story. The story of a girl of 10 how's world shattered. The story of how she found a way to live and to love agene. This is the story of Charity.

It just happens that charity had some family left. An uncle in a far off place called Paris. His name was Demean, Son of Meg Xeric. He sat trying to sort the next opera out, witch was called Aida by Verdi, when the phone rang. He jumped not expecting a call.

" Jena I told you to hold all my calls. Jena? Jena?"

He was confused, were was his secretary? He looked at the time and 'she must have went home its nerly midnight.' He slowly picked up the phone and…

"hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Shay?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm calling on behalf of a young Charity Wilson. Apparently you are related."

" Yes, she's my neas. Why would you be calling me if she did some thing you should call her mom."

"um… well, her parent is what I need to talk about. It seems that on December, 15, her mother died in a house fire. We've had Charity on treatment for burns for some time. I'm sorry but you're the only family she has now."

He sat there for a wile thinking about his sister and how she was so lively, the way she talked, and stupid things like the way she parted her hear, her jerk ex-husband how left her for some tramp he meat on the street. It was so weird how his mind just took control he could do nothing at all.

Suddenly a voice snapped him out of it, "hello, hello, Mr. Shay are you there?"

"oh, yes I'm here.. Its just… suck a shock. I mean …(sob)… she was my sister." he tried not to cry but he could not hold it bake. As he burst into tears the nice lady one the phone with a soft soothing voice gently said " Its ok… I understand… just let it out."

He slowly realized some thing. "Charity, were is Charity?"

"She's ok, I told you she's at the hospital with some miner burns on her face and hands. That is why I was calling you. You are the only family she has left. If you like you can adopt her or simple let her live with you. If you would please come and see her?"

"I will come. But your in America how will I get there and bake with a child?"

"We provide airfare for the children and one person to the destination but to get here that you will have to do on your own. Now please think on it and call us bake? Our number is 555- 4685."

"ok, thank you." needless to say he did think on it so much he even forgot all about the Bills, and the late opera. ………………………………...

As the days roiled by Charity sat on a lumpy hospital bed and waited for some unknown relative to come and take her to a place she has never see before. She ignored the pain in her face and the pain in her hart as she listened to what the people out side ware saying. The dour was left open a crake so she could hear every word that Dr. Evens said.

"…She may very well have been scarred for life if you had not pulled here from that house."

"Yes, she is very lucky the burns only took the top most lair of skin. Any more and it would have been most tragic."

"don't thank me really I was just doing my job. Plus we lost the mother the pore child must me in a very bad stat."

"she will be ok in time, but I am going to do the best I can to help her through it."

At that the door opened and a very pretty lady with dark brown hear and lovely hazel eyes walked in and sat down on the end of Charity's bed. Charity did not move or even look at her. All she did was sit and star at the wall with her arms crossed over her lap.

"Charity? I'm Dr. Lora Evans, you may call me Lora if you like, I'm here to change your bandages, will that be ok?" she said it an a I'm-talking-to-a -little-kid tone of voice that just struck a hard spot in Charity. But Charity ignored it and let her take the bandages off. Charity said nothing even when a small piece of skin caught on the bandage and ripped off painfully. There was a little blood and "Lora" almost could not stop saying sorry.

Still no comment from Charity.


End file.
